thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Theman77's Tributes
'DO NOT STEAL' District 2: Name: Drake Mordan Districts: 2,1, any other Gender: Male Age: 15 Backstory: One thing people think about Drake is that he is so evil because of his messed up childhood. Drake hates his father more than anything else. Ever since Drake could speak, his father had abused him. His father would beat him mercilessly, and constantly. Then, when Drake was eleven, his father hit him one last time. He turned, and beat his own father. When his father was barely alive, he stopped. His father survived, but never hit Drake again. Drake hates his mother almost as much. She never participated in beating him, but just watched. As his father would kick him, she would stand and watch. Drake never punished her, but he constantly was brewing about how his mother should have helped. On Drake's first day of highschool, a kid attemped to bully Drake. He was a intimadating guy, like Cato, but bigger. He shoved Drake against a locker. Drake beat him up in front of everyone else, then shoved him in that locker. He let him out at the end of the day. Jackie always admired him for doing that. Drake dream is to be head Peacekeeper of District 2. His father was head peacekeeper, and even though he hated his father, he admired his proffession. In the academy he secretly practiced peacekeeper training methods when he was supposed to be practicing more hunger games like mothods. Drake finaly got fed up with his parents and district, so he decided to volonteer. He figured if he won he would have to be made head peacekeeper if he won, and he needed some fame. Suprisingly he was reaped before he could volonteer.Personality: Drake Mordan is cruel and merciless. He kills without thinking. He doesn't care about anyone, except for Jackie. He is malicous and a killing machine. Most people are just objects to him, and he doesn't care who he hurts. Height: 6'1 Appearance: Pale skin, shaggy black hair, green snakelike eyes, is strong Weapon: Sword, axe Strengths: Normal strength, hand-to-hand combat Weaknesses: Isn't good with small weapons or small people (like Rue) Fears: Frogs, his father Interview Angle: Intimidating Bloodbath Strategy: Get to the careers and Jackie Token: Gray metal bracelet. Alliance: Careers, Jackie Name: Jackie Devilin AVAILIIBLE District 4: Name: Jag Aqua District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 15 Weapon: Trident, net, harpoon gun Weaknesses: Axe, spear (land based weapons) Strengeths: WATER! swimming, water weapons, fishing, colecting fresh water Strategy: get a trident, or net, then get to allies Backstory: Is Jaga's twin brother Allies: my other tributes, the careers Personality: nice, charming, strong Appearance: Lunaii Name: Jaga Aqua District: 4 Gender: Female Age: 15 Weapon: Trident, net, harpoon gun Weaknesses: Axe, spear (land weapons) Strengths: WATER! swiming, water weapons, fishing, colecting fresh water Strategy: Get a weapon that she's good at, then run Backstory: Is Jag's twin sister Allies: All my tributes (her brother especally), the careers Personality: Nice, sly, strong Appearance: Lunaii District 8: Name: John Madrick Age: 17 Gender: male Personality: Mean to people he doesn't like. Appearance: short, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, skinny Hight: 5'4 Weapons: machete, Club Training score: 9 Weakness: careers, axes Bloodbath Strategy: grab what's close and run! Backstory: Grew up in the very rough part of D8. he is very streetsmart and tough. he became close friends with Drake Mordan during training. Aliences: Drake Mordan, Jackie Devlin, my other tributes Name: Helen Dugsky District: 8 Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: Cruel, vicious, and hateful Appearance: brown hair, green eyes, fit, pale skin Weapons: throwing knives, bow Training Score: 9 Weakness: swords, axes, mutts Strategy: get far away from the cornucopia, then come back and sneak some items. Alies: my other tributes District 9: Name: Eli Dawn District: 9 Gender: male Age: 18 Personality: Rough, harsh, but when u get to know him he is nice. Appearance: Black and brown long hair, pale skin, reddish-brownish eyes, really tall, really skinny (kind of malnurished) Weapons: bowie knife (long knife), slingshot, crossbow Hight: 6'9 Strengths: fast, good with small weapons Weaknesses: not strong, not big, overly tall Bloodbath strategey: run away REALLY fast, then wait close to corniacopia untill alies come Alies: Drake Mordan, John Madrick, Jackie Devlin, my other tributes District 12: Name: Jonathan Magas Gender: Male Age: 18 Appearance: Black hair, black eyes, well built Weapon: Spear, axe, gun Strangths: Sneaky, fast, strong Weakness: Attack from above Strategey: try to kill at least 1 career before getting to allies Alies: All of my tributes District 13: Name: Alan DeGenari Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance: Brown Hair, freckles, skinny Weapon: Knives, spears Strengths: Large, not too tall Weakness: Not quiet, short. Strategey: RUN AWAY then meet up with allies. Allies: All my tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 4 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:15 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds